naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Series
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: The Anime Series 'is an action-packed anime series that focuces on the characters of the ''Naruto series, Bleach series, Legend of Korra series, and Sonic the Hedgehog series working together as a common force against many old enemies and even several new enemies. Synopsis *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Anime Series Episodes'' *''Main Article 2: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Story Arcs'' Characters Main Characters *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) ***Kurama (Paul St. Peter) **Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) **Sai (Ben Diskin) **Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) *Yamato (Troy Baker) *Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Killer Bee (Cartero Colbert) **Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) **Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) **Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) **Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Jamieson Price) **Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) **Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) **Kon (Quinton Flynn) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Janet Varney) ***Naga (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mako (David Faustino) **Bolin (P.J. Bryne) ***Pabu (Dee Bradley Baker) **Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel) **Ben (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Jinora (Kiernan Shipka) *Tenzin (J.K. Simmons) *Chief Lin Beifong (Mindy Sterling) *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith) **Miles "Tails" Prower (Colleen Villard) ***T-Pup (Dee Bradley Baker) **Knuckles the Echidna (Travis Willingham) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Cindy Robinson) **Cream the Rabbit (Michelle Ruff) ***Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat (Kyle Herbert) ***Froggy (Dee Bradley Baker) *Sticks the Badger (Nika Futterman) Team Guy *Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Neji Hyuga (Steve Stanley) *Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) *Tenten (Danielle Judovits) Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara (Tom Giblis) *Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) *Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) Team Kurenai *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) Team Taka *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo Konohagakure Shinobi *Shinji Hatake *Shisui Uchiha *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Kurenai Yuhi *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Udon **Mogei *Aoba Yamashiro *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Teuchi **Ayame *Hiashi Hyuga **Hanabi Hyuga *Chozo Akimichi *Shibi Aburame Sunagakure Shinobi *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **Shukaku *Temari *Kankuro Kumogakure Shinobi *The Fourth Raikage: Ay **Darui **Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui Kirkigakure Shinobi *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui **Chojiro Iwagakure Shinobi *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi Land of Iron Samurai *Mifune The Tailed Beasts *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Goku *Kokou *Saiken *Chomei Gotei 13 *First Squad **Captain-Commander Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto (Neil Kaplan) **Lieuentant Chojiro Sasakibe *Second Squad **Captain Sui-Feng (Karen Strassman) **Lieuentant Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi (Christopher Corey Smith) **Lieuentant Izuru Kira *Fourth Squad **Captain Retsu Unohana (Kate Higgins) **Lieuentant Isane Kotetsu **Third Seat Yasochika Iemura **Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada *Fifth Squad **Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) **Lieuentant Momo Hinamori *Sixth Squad **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) **Third Seat Sora Hakama *Seventh Squad **Captain Sajin Komamura (J.B. Blanc) **Lieuentant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku (Steve Kramer) **Lieuentant Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Captain Kensei Muguruma (Dave Mallow) **Co-Lieuentant Shuhei Hisagi **Co-Lieuentant Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Stanley) **Lieuentant Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Lieuentant Yachiru Kusajishi **Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame **Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Terrence Stone) **Lieuentant Nemu Kurotsuchi **Third Seat Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Captain Jushiro Ukitake (Liam O'Brien) **Co-Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu **Co-Third Seat Sentaro Kotsubaki The Visored *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadomaru *Love Aikawa *Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda Quincies *Ryuken Ishida Mod-Souls *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba *Nozomi Kujo Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu *Hollow Ichigo *Sode no Shirayuki *Zabimaru *Kurosagi *Ryujin Jakka *Gonryomaru *Suzumebachi *Gegetsuburi *Kinshara *Wabisuke *Minazuki *Hisagomaru *Sakanade *Tobiume *Senbonzakura *Komamaru *Tenken *Katen Kyokotsu *Tachikaze *Kazeshini *Hyorinmaru *Haineko *Hozukimaru *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Ashisogi Jizo *Sogyo no Kotowari Humans in the Human World *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Kurosaki Clinic **Isshin Kurosaki **Yuzu Kurosaki *Karakura University Students **Tatsuki Arisawa **Keigo Asano **Mizuiro Kojima **Chizuru Honsho United Republic of Nations *President Raiko **Buttercup Raiko *Metalbending Police Force **Chief Saikhan *Skoochy *Gommu *The United Forces **General Iroh Air Nation *Bumi **Bum-Ju *Daw *Ikki *Kai *Meelo *Opal *Ryu *Yuan *Air Acolytes **Pema **Rohan *Flying Bisons **Oogi **Pepper **Lefty **Juicy Water Tribe *Southern Water Tribe **Chief Tonraq **Senna **Kya **Katara *Northern Water Tribe **Cheifs Desna and Eska *Varrick Global Industires **Iknik Blackstone Varrick **Zhu Li Moon Earth Kingdom *King Wu *The Metal Clan **Suyin Beifong **Bataar **Wei and Wing **Huan *Toph Beifong Fire Nation *Lord Zuko *Fire Lord Izumi *Druk *Bhanti Tribe Spirit World *Raava *Iroh *Past Avatars New Freedom Fighters *Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian *Alex the Alligator *Alice the Chipmunk *Alejandro the Lion The Chaotix Agency *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna Team Future *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna The Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Tower *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega The Ancient Fighters *Ode the Tortoise *Ken the Wolf *Ash the Mandrill *Senna the Tigress *Mia the Snake *Jack the Eagle *Harry the Horse *Talia the Raven *Tom the Buffalo Supporting Characters *Mecha-Naruto *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Sumiru Namikaze *Jiraiya *Rin Nohara *Pakkun *Katsuyu *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Lord Fukasaku **Lady Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Masaki Kurosaki *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *The Order of the White Lotus *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola Chao *The President of the United States **Carly Dubios *Scarlet Garcia *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Hedgehog Family **Jules Hedgehog **Bernadette Hedgehog **Charles Hedgehog **Sonia the Hedgehog **Manic the Hedgehog *King Acorn *Queen Acorn *Omochao *Emerl *Chaos *Oracle of Delphius *Tikal the Echidna *Yacker *The Wisps Antagonists Main Antagonists *Hakura Otsutsuki (Todd Haberkorn) *Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) *Orochimaru (Steven Blum) **Kabuto Yakushi (Henry Dittman) **Kimimaro Kaguya (Keith Silverstein) *Sosuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Ertholz) **Kaname Tosen (Brian Palermo) *Seigen Suzunami (Dave Mallow) **Fujimaru Kudo (Tony Oliver) **Matsuri Kudo *The Red Lotus **Zaheer (Henry Rollins) **Ghazan (Peter Giles) **Ming-Hua (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **P'Li (Kristy Wu) *Doctor Eggman (Mike Pollock) **Orbot (Kirk Thornton) **Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Metal Sonic (Mark Oliver) The Vanderich *The Kihei **Vanderich "A1" Spector Harisaki **Vanderich "A2" Torra Fugaki *** **Vanderich "A3" Vernon Xalver **Vanderich "A4" Kunjo Watabashi *** **Vanderich "A5" Takasho Venta *** **Vanderich "A6" Dello Sachs *** **Vanderich "A7" Zyrus Dakari **Vanderich "A8" Akiza Saki *** **Vanderich "A9" Wanda Grindoff **Vanderich "A10" Yosuke Kusaki **Vanderich "A11" Kira Kamuza *The Sternritter **Vanderich "B1" - '''The Almighty: Avon **Vanderich "B2" Alfred Obscerto **Vanderich "B3" - The Miracle: Gerald Valkyrie **Vanderich "B4" - The Fear: Os Thorn **Vanderich "B5" - The Iron: Ko-Shun **Vanderich "B6" Val Edero **Vanderich "B7" - The Superstar: Mask El Dorado **Vanderich "B8" - The Power: Amy Von Halibel **Vanderich "B9" - The Heat: Bazz-H **Vanderich "B10" - The Glutton: Lillie Limpero **Vanderich "B11" - The Explode: Merry MuRossa **Vanderich "B12" - The Zombie: Jessie Jessel **Vanderich "B13" KG10 **Vanderich "B14" Sazz Domino **Vanderich "B15" - The Wind: Jenny Halldo **Vanderich "B16" - The Thundetbolt: Candice Della *The Black Lotus **Vanderich "C1" Kratos **Vanderich "C2" **Vanderich "C3" **Vanderich "C4" **Vanderich "C5" **Vanderich "C6" **Vanderich "C7" *The Lost Shinobi **Vanderich "D1" Talo Kurasako **Vanderich "D2" **Vanderich "D3" **Vanderich "D4" **Vanderich "D5" The Akatsuki *Nagato *Yahiko *Konan *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigake *Deidara *Sasori of the Red Sand *Hidan *Kakuzu The Orochimaru Band *Sound Five **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya Hollows *Hollows *Fishbone *Grand Fisher *Menos Grande-classes **Gillian **Adjuchas **Vasto Lorde The Arrancars *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk ***Lilynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Choe Neng Poww ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Abirama Redder ***Findorr Calius ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoitora Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Nakeem Grindina ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Other Arrancar Numeros **Rudbornn Chelute **Wonderweiss Margela ***Hooler **Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia Team Seigen *Tako Kumukami *Renna Tsubaki *Renno Tsubaki *Zaman Gurga The Bounts *Jin Kariya *Maki Ichinose *Go Koga *Sawatari *Yoshi *Ugaki *Mabashi *Ryo Utagawa *Ho and Ban *Yoshio Soma Sinners *Kokuto *Shuren *Gunjo *Taikon *Garogai *Murakumo *Herokai *Wuton Xcution *Kugo Ginjo *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan *Riruka Dokugamine Military of the Earth Empire *Kano *Wreck *Roadhog *Earth Empire Soldiers Bending Triads *Triple Threat Triad **Viper **Two Toed Ping **Rockhead *Agni Kai Triad **Pyro **Hot-Rod **Red Fire *Terra Triad ** The Equalists *Amon *The Lieutenant Eggman Empire *Doctor Eggman Nega *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Sleet *Dingo *Snivley Robotnik *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *E-115 Omicron *E-117 Sigma Team Metal *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Naruto *Metal Ichigo *Metal Korra The Black Arms *Black Doom **Doom's Eye *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *Black Arms Army The Nocturnus Clan *Impereator Ix *The Mauraders Team Hooligan *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox The Deadly Seven *Zavok *Master Zix *Zazz *Zeena *Zor *Zomon *Zentos Suppression Squad *Scourge the Hedgehog *Patch D'Coolette *Alicia Acorn *Miles Prower *Boomer Walrus *Buns Rabbot *Rosy the Rascal Other Villains *Menma Uzumaki *Zabuza Momochi **Haku *The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo of the Salamander *Pakura *Previous Five Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki **The Third Raikage: Ay **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Shusuke Amagai **Makoto Kibune *The Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui ***Jinnai Doko ***Ryu Kuzu ***Genga *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa *The Dai Li *Unalaq *Wan Shi Tong *Dark Spirits *Vaatu *Walter Naugus *Bentley Adams *Dark Gaia *E-100 Alpha *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *The Shadow Vipers **Bradford Vulcan **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis Locations *Air Nomad Temples **Northern Air Temple *Earth Kingdom **Ba Sing Se **Zaofu *Fire Nation *Final Valley *Hueco Mundo **Las Noches *Human World **Karakura Hospital **Karakura Town **Karakura University **Kurosaki Clinic **Nakuri City *Konohagakure **Hokage Residence **Ichiraku Ramen **Naruto's House *Kumogakure *Planet Mobius **Kingdom of Acorn **Mobotropolis **Sky Patrol *Republic City **Aang Memorial Island **Air Temple Island **Avatar Korra Park **City Hall **Kiyoshi Bridge **Police Headquarters **Spirit Wilds *Soul Society **Central 46 Chambers **Rukongai **Seireitei **Sokyoku Hill *Station Square ** *Sunagakure *Water Tribe ** Production Cast and Crew Movies *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Movies'' Video Games *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Video Games'' Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Wiki